


Youthful

by bluepact



Category: Fallout: New Vegas, Sunset Overdrive (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, in which the Courier and the Player from Sunset Overdrive are the same person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepact/pseuds/bluepact
Summary: Somehow, regardless of the fact that the two of them had been together for two years now, Tory’s heart flowed with adrenaline every time he saw Arcade riding his bike toward their home. This day was no different.





	Youthful

**Author's Note:**

> Tory (or Cactus, if we're talking Fallout) belongs to my best bro erybia

Tory was sitting on the roof of his apartment, looking over the view of Sunset City. He had a beer in his hand. This was how Tory waited for Arcade to come home every night. Somehow, regardless of the fact that the two of them had been together for two years now, Tory’s heart flowed with adrenaline every time he saw Arcade riding his bike toward their home. This day was no different.

Tory lept from the roof and scurried toward the door. One of his favorite things about Arcade coming home was Tory getting to Arcade before Arcade was even moderately close to the loft. He nearly tripped over a six-pack of beers, but was quick on his feet as always and lept out the door.

With Arcade in his direct line of sight, Tory dashed toward him with seemingly unending energy. Arcade began slowing  down, and came to stop just before Tory got to him. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but Tory came at him with a leap, wrapping his arms around Arcade and kissing him messily on the mouth.

The two of them nearly toppled over, but Arcade spread his legs to prevent that. He kissed Tory back, and held him against the handlebars of his bicycle. “I missed you too,” he murmured against Tory’s cheek. Tory smiled and kissed Arcade again and again, because he really did miss him all day.

“Let’s go home,” said Tory, his lips red and a little wet from the kiss. He sat behind Arcade on the bike, and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“Right,” Arcade said, a dazed look in his calming eyes.

The two of them walked through the door together hand in hand. Tory’s was small in Arcade’s, just as it always was. It was a comfortable thing. Tory cherished it.

Later Tory sat comfortably in Arcade's lap on the couch. He held a beer in his right hand, laughing happily as he recalled the events of that day. Arcade simply smiled, his arm securely around Tory's waist.

“I love you,” Arcade said quietly.

Tory met his eyes, a gentle smile across his lips. He thumbed the tears away that were forming beneath Arcade’s glasses, and leaned in for a soft, slow kiss.

“I love  _ you _ ,” Tory said, their lips still close. He pet Arcade's hair, and down his arm until he held his hand. It was just as heart- racing as it was on their first date, he thought.

The two lovers fell peacefully asleep on the couch that night, just as they had in London for the first time a few years back.Tory's heart beat just as it had then, too.

He wondered how it would feel when he finally kneeled down and slid that dainty ring onto Arcade's pale finger.

What he knew for sure, of course, was that this youthful feeling inside him would last an eternity; to never age a day.


End file.
